Dark Magnolia
by JustSomeone123
Summary: Guilds exist within Modern Society maintaining peace and balance. Lucy moves to the bustling City of Magnolia, eventually joining the guild Fairy Tail. Join her as she struggles to over-come her own past and that of her team-mates. Rated M, shounen ai and straight pairings. Lucy/Loke, Gray/Natsu other pairings. (Revised... slightly)
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Magnolia**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, M, features shounen ai and hetro, Triggers, Mention of rape... possibly attempted rape and such.

 **A/N: Nothing new, I deleted the original and posted a revised one. Changing a few things and moving others about, even though I was like only two chapters in on my first attempt. I would really appreciate any reviews and thus hopefully improve on my writing. Also please forgive any mistakes, it is kind of my first story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Start

" _You're the Devils child..." The eerie and distorted voice belonging to the black shadow of a lady yelled towards the onlooking seven year old girl. With tears streaming down her face almost endlessly, she could only watch as the grotesque shadow shouted curses and the like towards her. With blonde haired tied into two pig-tails, the girl clutched tightly to her stuffed teddy bear for comfort as the woman continued her deranged rants. Why was she acting like this? It was completely out of character for the otherwise gentle and polite spirit._

 _The stench of decay was heavy in the air as darkness swarmed around her, smearing across her skin as the shadow approached._

" _How ugly..." The shadow uttered, red orbs in place of the eyes glared down towards the child as an object glistened within its hand._

 _The figure walked ever closer, small step after small step. The girl too afraid and confused to even contemplate making her escape, even if she could, she did not know as to where she would be able to run to._

 _The sound of something rustled behind her, the girls hairs stood on end as she was over-come with the unpleasant feeling of another presence close by. Turning around, her eyes left those of the approaching figure in front in exchange for finding out what was behind herself instead. To her relief if was nothing but as she turned back around she found herself face to face with the horrifying shadow as red pearls examined her._

 _The darkness that had surrounded her... Clung to her within moments turned blood red, that fear she felt was replaced by an extreme unbearable pain as she screamed in agony, her vision turning white as a result._

* * *

'Thump!', Lucy' eyes shot open as pain coursed through her forehead, her hands instinctively making their way there as they rubbed in circular motions to ease the ache. That dream again, the shadow haunted her every night never sparing her just one days rest without it popping up to give her a fright.

It seemed that she had fallen asleep on the train, hitting her head off the window as she woke up in terror. No songs were currently playing on her I-Pod as the ear-phones hung limply over her shoulders, having fallen out as she dozed off.

She would sit there in ponder, staring out of the window as she contemplated her new life within the City, the truth was... She was a run away. She had left her life of luxury and misery behind in search of adventure and thrills... and happiness, something she did not feel a shred of when she was at home.

'Now approaching Magnolia Station, thank you for riding with...'

The robotic female voice spoke over the speakers though Lucy had zoned the rest of what she was saying out, excited now that she had reached Magnolia City after a Six-Hour train ride.

"Finally..." Lucy said aloud as she breathed out a sigh of relief, gathering her small suit-case of clothes and other small necessities.

* * *

Having left the station, Lucy could only stare in awe as her eyes scanned the city. Tall sky-scrapers towered above all else, so tall that anyone who strained themselves to see the top would more likely then not incur some sort of neck injury.

It wasn't long before Lucy had started her hunt for a place to live, walking over to a news stand she would pick up a paper in hopes that any potential apartments were being advertised.

As she flipped past the pages one particular heading had caught her attention 'Serial killer The Womaniser kills again'.

'In the early hours of August 20th, a Green haired female in her mid-twenties had been found dead. Identified as Arana Webb, a member of the guild Mermaid Heel, she was discovered half naked and covered in bruises. The victim had been drugged, raped and then murdered before being left in the back alley outside an apartment complex. The similarities between her murder and that of a previous Six other females have led authorities to investigate a possible connection with the serial killer The Womaniser who still remains at large.'

The article sent a chill down her spine and she found herself unable to continue reading through the rest of it as she continued through the rest of the News Paper. Her head down, she had not been paying attention as to where she was going and it was not long before she had crashed into someone.

"Ouch..." She gasped as she started to fall backwards, the News paper slipping from her grasp. As she descended towards the ground, she felt someone take a firm grip of her arm, pulling her back onto her feet.

"Whoa, be careful, miss." A gentle masculine voice called out to her as she regained her balance.

"Crap, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, bowing up and down as if to plead for forgiveness. She was able to get a proper look at her saviour once she stopped. It was a male who looked to be in his early twenties around her age if she guessed correctly. His hair was orange and spiked, out of control and looked akin to a lion's mane while he wore a pair of smart looking glasses over his eyes and a smart black business suit.

"The name's Loke, you're not hurt are you?" He introduced himself before asking, a genuine look of concern was evident in his eyes.

"Ah, no no, don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. I'm Lucy, nice to meet you... I'm sorry about bumping into you." Lucy continued, looking him over to see if she accidentally may have inflicted some sort of injury on him.

"Don't sweat it, you've already apologized, besides I shouldn't be aimlessly standing in the middle of the pavement, I am at fault too." Loke admitted.

After what felt like forever of just staring at each other, Lucy would only then just notice that he still had a grip on her arm and that she was standing awfully close to him. Her cheeks started to heat up as they took on a red hue, she'd jump back slightly hopefully making things less awkward. He didn't seem to mind as a smile played on his face.

"So what brings you here, you don't look like a city girl?" He asked her, casually changing the topic, 'he must be a pro at this' she thought to herself.

"Right, I actually just moved here about an hour ago. I'm looking for a place to live, no luck so far, ha ha." She forced at chuckle at her own failure.

"I know a few places if you're interested, cheap too. Not that I'm implying anything." He responded before laughing off the last part of his sentence awkwardly.

"What really!? Do you mind showing me?" She asked, her eyes lighting up at his words.

"Of course, I don't mind, follow me." He told her, that small smile on his face once more as he led her around the city to said locations.

"Anyway, what about you?" Lucy continued the conversation once more.

"Hm?" Loke voiced in question.

" You look like you're on your way to work, I hope I'm not holding you up." She continued, she doubted his suit was just for casual dress.

"Ha ha, I'm actually _at_ work." Loke told her as he gave an amused chuckle.

"W-What, how? We're just walking around." Lucy continued questioning, her face taking up one of confusion.

"I work for a Guild, Fairy Tail. I'm sure you must've heard of us." He winked, glancing back towards her as the blonde followed behind him.

"Fairy Tail!? Of course I've heard of you, who hasn't? You're one of the reasons I came to this City, I would love to join!" She all but squealed in excitement, what are the chances that she would literally bump into a member of one the most famous guilds.

"You would? That's great news, we're always happy to have new members. I'll introduce you some time, first lets get you settled into the city." Loke smiled in her direction, she could've sworn that she felt her heart skip a few beats as he looked at her.

* * *

After a few hours of wondering around the City, Lucy had finally managed to secure a place for her to live, a rather small apartment on the second floor, it looked better on the inside then it did on the out.

To celebrate her official moving into the City of Magnolia, the pair had ventured to a dessert shop for... Desserts, obviously. Lucy had sat opposite Loke as she nibbled on some of the Chocolate fudge cake that she bought, it tasted divine, it was so sweat and chocolaty. Loke himself munched on a rather small sliced frosted cake.

"So what were you doing before we met?" Lucy asked, her cheeks full of fudge.

"Oh, I'm running an investigation, you probably saw something about it. The Womaniser..." Loke dead panned as he looked towards her.

"That Serial killer in the news Paper!?" She gasped in surprise.

"Yes, he is the culprit behind six confirmed murders, potentially a seventh if we find enough evidence." He continued, his face looked slightly emotionless as he spoke to her.

"Wait... he? How do you know it's a male, the News Article said the culprits identity remained unknown." She asked him, what did he know that nobody else did.

"While rape and murder are not uncommon, the methods used to drug the victim are. All the confirmed victims are said to have all been dosed heavily with the same drug, apparently much stronger then your average date rape drug but its name remains unknown to us as of yet." Loke explained to her, chills ran down her spine as he did.

"There was a similar case a few years ago, a man named Bora would charm a group of ladies via a magic show and then somehow drug them with something just as strong, apparently not all of his victims have been found to this day." He continued, letting out a sigh as he finished.

"T-That's horrible, so you think it's this Bora guy?" Lucy was at a loss for words, it was hard to imagine that such evil truly existed in this world.

"It's mainly just a hunch, but evidence is stocking up for it albeit very slowly. Not to worry though, Fairy Tail will handle it, all I can suggest for you now though is to not stay out too late and go home immediately whenever you go out." There was concern in his voice once more.

"Aright, advice taken." Lucy smiled warmly towards him, it was nice to know that people were looking out for her even if they were complete strangers.

After their Desserts were finished, the pair would remove themselves from the table.

"Anyway, I've got to go, I don't want to seem as if I'm slacking off of work by eating Desserts all day. I'll meet up with you some time and introduce you to the guild." Loke spoke after a moment, before departing with a nod of his head and smile.

"Okay, thank you so much for today, I appreciate it." Lucy told him in response before leaving herself, making sure to journey back home with no distractions.

That was the plan at least, on her way back she would pause for a moment, another chill running down her spine, she felt cold as a feeling of someone watching her played on her mind, it was a truly nerve racking sensation, impossible to describe.

Picking up her speed, she would walk faster down the street, the sun was still out albeit it was starting to set, but it was still light enough. She didn't think that anyone would be foolish enough to try anything in broad daylight... she hoped as she tried to ease her worried mind.

Tap, Tap, Tap... There was someone behind her, following her as she made turns and crossed streets, they too were picking up their pace.

Panic soon took over, rational thought was thrown out of the window as she started into a light run, she was scared, really scared.

Within the distance, she could just about make out the figure of a male, unable to bear the thought of facing whatever was behind her, Lucy soon made her way towards him. Bumping into the man after a few moments.

"Woah.." The man exhaled in surprise, he looked down at her in feigned concern.

"What's a girl like you doing in such a rush?"

"Please, help me. Someone is following me!" Lucy almost screamed, she was distraught, the panic she felt never ceasing.

"Don't worry, lass. I don't see anyone, let's get you home." He spoke, offering her a warm smile to hopefully ease her worries.

"T-Thank you... I was just... so scared." Lucy said in between pants.

"Well you should be, it's a big city. By the way, my name is Bora." He spoke over his shoulder, turning around soon after to look her in the eyes.

The name instantly clicked in her mind... her eyes widening as she looked towards him.

"You-..." She started but was quickly cut off as her face was met with a swift punch, strong enough to knock her out.

* * *

Lucy gasped, her eyes snapping open. She tried to move her arms only to discover that they had been bound, she then attempted to speak only to find out that she had been gagged, saliva dripped down her chin as she looked around the area. It was a small and dark room, no windows and only a door left ajar, the light on the other side peeked through. She wasn't alone in the room, next to her were some other females who were also bound and gagged. How was one man capable of this...

The door opened with a creak as the man named Bora entered.

"Hello lovelies." He spoke, his voice cold and void of emotion.

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Ooooooh, cliff hanger. Pretty uneventful chapter, but hey. Least its getting somewhere. I think it's a bit too gloomy, maybe I should add some comedy or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Magnolia**

* * *

 **A/N: I shall continue, because why not. Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome. :3**

* * *

Chapter 2: Screams

 _"If only you had never been born..." The red eyed shadow spoke to Lucy as the darkness once more swarmed around her, clawing at her skin. Her body floated within a void like place, the only other person... thing, was the monster that haunted her._

 _"We were so happy together... but then you came along..." The shadow continued, its voice cold and emotionless as it stared at her, its pearly eyes examining her deeply._

 _The two would continue to float there for what felt like an eternity, their gazes never leaving the other. One face was emotionless, the other wore a terrified expression, this creature always scared her._

 _"Forgive me Lucy, mother loves you..." The voice spoke after awhile, it no longer sounded distorted but instead calm and gentle, the voice of her mother._

* * *

X

A heavy metallic and irony smell hung in the air, the smell was akin to blood but its source was unknown to her as she sat in that dark windowless room amongst a few other females. A lone door would creak open as the man named Bora entered the scene, his arms folded while he looked at his captives.

Lucy would attempt to move but that only proved in-vain as she realised just how numb her legs felt, the effects of whatever drug that was used on her were still active. Her arms were bound behind herself, tied together roughly with a piece of rope.

"What a lovely collection." Bora smirked as he glanced around the room, looking over each female as they voiced their distress, muffled by the gags placed in their mouths.

Two other men would enter into the room behind Bora, butch men that looked nothing more then casual thugs, it at least confirmed that he wasn't working alone as he kidnapped women.

"L-Let us go, you bastard!" A voice shouted from behind Lucy, a gag in one of the ladies mouths had apparently not been applied properly and as a result had fallen out. Lucy's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, the woman was either brave or stupid, probably both.

Bora turned his dark gaze in her direction causing Lucy to tense up and panic, her heart beating against her chest almost painfully as he started to open his mouth.

"While I do love a feisty woman, I'm really not in the mood right now. Cut her tongue out." He spoke, motioning for the men to retrieve the woman and commit the deed.

"What!? No please! Let me go! Stop!" The woman screamed behind Lucy, as the two men made their way towards the poor lady and dragged her off as she pleaded desperately for help. Tears had started to well up within Lucy's eyes, she was so scared. She prayed that someone would come to save her from this nightmare.

The woman's screams could be heard in the distance as Lucy closed her eyes, finding a sort of comfort behind the darkness of her eyelids, she could not begin to imagine the sort of pain that the woman would go through, the thought alone made her want to throw up.

"As you hopefully know by now, you belong to me, as such, I think it is only right that I get to try out my new 'merchandise'." The cruel man proclaimed as he once again scanned the helpless women over for a few moments, eventually picking one out.

A Red haired teenager was his victim, she looked to be younger then Lucy. The poor thing could only cry, visibly too weak from the effects of the drug to resist. Bora had made his way over to the girl, grabbing her by her hair as he roughly stood her up onto her feet with little resistance. After leading the girl away, Lucy and the others could only look down onto the ground in despair as they awaited their own fates.

* * *

X

Loke had been making his way back from the Dessert shop, his chest felt terribly tight and constricted, his gut instinct told him that maybe he should of escorted Lucy back to her apartments. He suddenly felt like an idiot as he turned on his heel in the other direction, his hand digging through his pocket for his mobile phone. He was glad that he had at least gotten her number as they made their way around the city prior.

Coincidently, upon taking out his phone it had started to vibrate within his palm, someone was trying to call him.

"Hello?" He called out into the device after he swiped it across and lifted it up to his ear to answer it.

"Yo, It's Gray." The voice on the other end greeted simply.

"What's up? I was going to head back to the guild after I checked up on something." Loke replied, he could tell it was Gray from the simplistic tone he used to speak.

"I was tailing that girl you were wit-..." Gray responded back but was abruptly cut off by Loke.

"Tailing!? The heck man, I was with her not even an hour ago and you're already stalking her." Loke choked, did he think she was a suspect or something?

"I was just making sure that she made it back safely, but I failed..." He announced, his voice sounded grim.

"What do you mean, 'Failed'?" Loke narrowed his eyes while he asked the question.

"Well, she randomly started to panic and took off running. I could just about make out that she approached some guy and as I got there, they were long gone. I think there might have been a struggle, there's an I-Pod lying on the ground where they stood."

"Damn it all, where are you right now?" Loke asked, gritting his teeth. He SHOULD have escorted her back, he felt like such an idiot.

"Lockly Street."Gray answered simply on the other side.

"Al-right, I'm heading there now." Loke continued, ending the call as he took off into the direction of said street.

* * *

X

It had taken awhile but eventually the pair had met up once more on said street. The sun having now completely set as the moon made its presence known, the street lights around them had turned on as if to greet the darkness. Loke was starting to grow a little impatient, if it was Bora who had taken Lucy then it was only a matter of time before her remains were found in a back alley somewhere.

"So... what do you plan on doing?" Gray asked after awhile, his eyes watched as Loke paced backwards and fourth in front of him, concern written all over his face.

"I'm thinking!" Loke all but shouted causing Gray to flinch backwards slightly, he proceeded to chew on his fingernail subconsciously as he paced about.

They had remained like that for awhile, contemplating their next course of action but having no idea where to start since Bora's whereabouts were currently unknown. After awhile, Gray had received a phone call which he shortly answered. Loke could only tap his foot impatiently as he watched Gray speak into the phone, conversing with the person on the other end.

"Hello, Gray here."

"Oh, how are you holding up?"

"What!? Already?"

"Aright, we'll meet you there." Gray ended the call once he was finished, turning his gaze back to meet Loke.

"Who was that?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

"That was Erza, one of her 'contacts' has apparently discovered Bora's hideout. She wants us to meet up with her outside some abandoned factory." Gray answered, soon after the pair took off in the direction of the building.

* * *

X

It was now the dead of a night, an abandoned factory was illuminated by the full moon that towered above in the night sky. The stars were barely visible, most hidden away by the lights of the city. Resting against a brick wall next to a metallic gate just outside of the factory, stood a lone female. Bright Red vibrant hair flowed halfway down her back as she stood, arms folded with her eyes closed.

Erza Scarlet had been waiting well over twenty minutes for the two men to arrive, late as usual especially when there were lives in danger, she was very annoyed. In all of her annoyance however, she could never hate the pair, they were like family to her, more-so with Gray as he was her would-be brother in law. Next to her feet sat a black suit-case, she planned on opening it and sharing the contents of which with the two males when they arrived.

Erza had been about a minute away from taking out her phone to check in on Gray when a loud voice had called out towards her causing her face to pale and eyes to widen in shock and anger, it was Loke.

"Hey Erza, sorry to keep you waiting!" He had shouted in her direction, waving his hand about to catch her attention, oblivious to the fact that they were literally outside of enemy territory. She was just about to throw her phone at him when she saw Gray, who had been running next to him suddenly smack the idiot upside the head.

"You idiot, this is apparently Bora's hideout, are you trying to give our location away!?" Gray whispered harshly next to him as they approached Erza. She left her place next to the wall as she turned to face them, her arms still folded.

"What took you so long?" Erza questioned, glaring at the two.

"Sorry, this idiot couldn't remember where this place was." Loke replied, motioning to Gray who merely glared towards him and continued to face Erza once more.

"Whatever, I think this might just be his Hideout, it may look abandoned but while waiting for you guys, I've heard voices and activity occurring on the inside."Erza spoke up, dismissing their tardiness.

"Anyway, just who was the contact who told you about this place?" Gray would ask, curious as to who was able to find it so easily when Fairy Tail as a whole had been trying for days.

"That's not important right now, here, take these." Erza avoided the question easily as she knelt down in order to pick up the suitcase that rested on the ground, opening the case she would remove two handguns, giving one to each of them and keeping one for herself.

Members of Official Guilds were authorised by the council to use firearms and the like all in order to uphold Balance. While it was help full, it was not uncommon for corrupt people to take advantage of this for their own nefarious plans. Fairy Tail was strict on their use of fire-arms and as such only the members in higher positions such as Erza had the right to deem when it was suitable or not to use one.

"We're going in, stay close and be quiet. Shoot only when I tell you to or you deem it absolutely necessary." Erza dead panned, her face soon taking up a serious expression as she spoke to them. Motioning for Loke to give her a boost, he would kneel down and offer his hand out as a makeshift foothold as she effortlessly jumped onto it and then the wall itself before helping the others get up.

* * *

X

'Bam!'

The door to the room Lucy was being kept in was suddenly kicked open as Bora once more walked into the area, he wore only a shirt, lacking any pants and undergarments which left his lower half completely bare as he himself was drenched in blood. The dismembered head of the young teenage girl he had dragged away prior hung loosely in his hand by a few strands of hair.

"All I ask is for a little obedience, why do you idiots even contemplate escaping in this situation!?" He all but shouted, throwing the head towards the group of girls to their dismay, most crawling away in shock and horror.

Lucy's eyes welled up with tears, she felt on the verge of crying again but tried desperately to remain calm and level headed, she needed to get out of here somehow. Bora turned his gaze in her direction as he faced her, his crazed eyes seemingly bored into her very soul, she felt nauseous.

"You... come with me, I want to at least have some fun before I ship you off!" He proclaimed as he walked over to her, grabbing her by the hair as she struggled in-vain to get away, her screams muffled by the gag as the tears now ran down her cheeks.

"Shut up you bitch!" The man roared, roughly yanking her up onto her feet as he dragged her out of the room and into the hallway, the sudden bright light hurt her eyes after being kept in such a dark place.

As they walked through the hallway, Lucy was barely able to see into the other rooms that were left open. Men on top of defenceless girls greedily had their way with them. The sounds of screams and cries of pain littered the air as panic took over her, she tried her hardest not to collapse onto the ground, her knees suddenly feeling weak.

Unable to think clearly, she was abruptly thrown against a hard brick wall, her arms bruising as she used them to cover her face against the rough surface. Looking down, she was able to make out the remains of the teenage girls dismembered body, a large machete-like weapon placed messily next to it.

"Fuck, aren't you a pretty one." Bora spoke, staring at her face, his eyes lowering to take a better look at her chest. He would proceed to roughly hold onto her shirt and rip it, tearing the fabric easily as he groped her breast with his spare hand. Intense fear overcame her as she soon lost the ability to think rationally, in a panic, she would head-butt the man and attempt to run past him with little success however as he again grabbed onto her hair and painfully threw her back into the wall.

"Ouch, you fucking idiot. What was the point in that!?" He groaned as he rubbed his forehead, quickly back handing Lucy with enough force to daze her. He had proceeded to form a first with his hand in preparation for a beating to teach the girl a lesson.

'Clack'

It lasted but a second but the sound of a bullet ricocheting was heard, it caused Bora to pause in place, he didn't recall giving his men permission to use guns in this place, that could only mean...

"Fuck..." Bora could only glare at Lucy before turning on his heel to go and put on his discarded pants, storming out of the room as he shouted over his shoulder. "You just try to leave and I'll do worse to you then what I did to her." He pointed to the corpse.

Lucy fell down in place as she sobbed.

* * *

X

Loke watched as Erza flawlessly put an end to a man in front of her, having snook up behind the unsuspecting guard she would remove a small knife that had been attached to her thigh and run it through his neck, her hand having snaked its away around his mouth to cover any sounds that he would likely make.

The trio had easily made it into the building and were pleasantly surprised to find that it was indeed crawling with what looked like thugs and Bora's lackeys, Erza leading the way as she effortlessly took out the men in her path.

Erza was considered one of the strongest members in the guild both physically and mentally, many dreaded the thought of ever getting on her bad side. She did however, have aggressive tendencies often shown when she would take people out in the most brutal way imaginable, tonight though it seemed she was at least under control.

They continued to make their way through the factory, dust and cobwebs littered the walls and floors as evidence of its prolonged state of remaining unused.

"Alright, we'll split up here." Erza spoke up suddenly as they came to a halt at two connecting hallways.

"Okay, I'll take this one." Loke offered as he raised his hand-gun in preparation for what was to come.

"Fine, Gray and myself will take the other. Will you be okay alone?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Of course, don't worry about me. Besides its my fault for leaving Lucy alone." Loke replied to her, hanging his head in shame once he was done.

"Lucy? Who is that?" Erza questioned, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"C'mon, we don't have all night. I'll explain on the way." Gray nudged Erza as she nodded in agreement, the pair soon taking off into their respective hallways leaving Loke to tackle his one alone.

It was not long before he heard screams vibrating through the air, women in pain as they were tortured and used. Walking past a door left slightly ajar, he would halt in his movements. Muffled sobs and grunts could be heard coming from the room, his stomach felt tight as he turned his attention to the door and approached it. He knew what to expect and so he wasn't surprised to see an over-sized man on top of a teenaged girl who had been bound and gagged but that didn't stop him from wanting to vomit. Repressing the urge however, he would raise his gun in anger and fire a single shot at the man, the bullet entering and exiting his skull before ricochetting off of a nearby wall.

The man had completely collapsed onto the girl but was quickly pushed off as Loke made his way towards her, releasing her from her bounds and taking the gag out of her mouth. She had blue wavy and wild shoulder length hair and although she seemed baby faced, she looked to be in her mid-to-late teenage years.

"It's okay now, you're safe." Loke comforted her, rubbing her back in circular motions before continuing. "Do you know where the others are?"

It was no doubt that the girl was greatly traumatised but she was able to understand the question, answering with a nod of her head.

"Can you show me? I promise I'll protect you and get you all out. By the way, what's your name?" Loke continued, although her clothes were ripped, they seemed to be mostly in tact and the farthest that guy went with her seemed to be mild groping.

"Y-Yes, I can. I-I'm Levy McGarden." She said as the two stood up.

"Thank you, my name is Loke." He smiled gently at her and soon after she was leading him down the hallway to the location of the rest of the female captives, he prayed that Lucy wasn't in a similar situation.

"This way." She called over her shoulder, it wasn't long before they had reached their desired location. Loke instantly heard the screams and groans of the captives inside the room as Levy turned the handle and opened the door.

"God..." Loke exhaled in shock and disbelief, there were around more then twenty women all crowded together upon the floor, they were each gagged, their arms tied together with rope. Loke scanned them all over, checking to see if Lucy was in the bunch as Levy made her way over to one of the girls, attempting to remove the gags and ropes as she assured them that they were safe and he was here to help.

Not good, there was no sight of Lucy. Loke sighed as he started to make his way over to the girls unsuspecting of the man that lurked behind him.

Loke did not even have time to think as suddenly he was falling forwards, a shooting pain at the side of his head, he saw Levy facing towards him with shock and despair conveyed in her eyes. Falling onto his back, his gun flying across the floor, he could only look up as Bora knelt down above him, pressing his hands against his throat in order to strangle him.

"You bastards, just who do you think you are!?" Bora yelled down at Loke, pressing his hands down harder as Loke struggled for breath.

"I'm going to have to start over now, god knows how much of you scum know about this place!" He continued, a crazed look on his face.

"Fucking di-..." His words were cut short as something rammed into him, knocking his body off of Loke as the other gasped, finally able to breath. Loke turned his head, now able to take a look at his saviour, it was Lucy! She had collapsed onto the ground, unable to balance herself with her hands bound as such.

Bora had managed to regain his composure, delivering a swift kick into Lucy's gut which sent her body flying into the group of girls, Levy running over to aid her.

"Lucy!" Loke roared, standing up and immediately tackling Bora onto the ground, punching him rapidly in a fit of rage. Bora had managed to block most of his strikes and countered with a head-butt that knocked Loke onto his backside, the other unprepared as a kick to his face caused him to spit out some blood.

"Don't you underestimate me you piece of shit." Bora shouted as Loke struggled to stand himself back up, his attempt in-vain as Bora delivered a punch into his gut which dropped him onto one knee.

"I've been locked up for years but Grimoire Heart freed me, I'm not going back." He spoke through gritted teeth, Loke instantly recognized the name, it brought back the painful memories of what happened to Natsu and the suffering Gray and Ezra went through as a result.

Removing a knife from his trouser pocket Bora would run his thumb over the sharp blade in a dark taunt, he approached Loke once more as he raised the object, ready to off him right then and there.

"This is going to hurt." He spoke but suddenly felt a sharp pressure run through his stomach. A gun had went off, the bullet of which had hit Bora in the back, the bang echoed throughout the small room. Both Bora and Loke turned to face the shooter, Lucy, the ropes had been removed and the gag in her mouth was no longer there. Tears streamed down her face as she glared at the man that had hurt her so.

"W-What... you.. litt-..." He was unable to continue as she shot him again and then again, emptying the weapon of all its ammo.

Loke had mustered up what little strength he could, moving out of range and making his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her torso to calm and steady her.

Click, Click, Click, the gun was now empty but she continued to press the trigger, Bora himself had now collapsed onto the ground. Loke placed his hand onto her arm and lowered it as he pulled her into a hug, she sobbed harshly into his chest.

"Lucy, shhh. You can stop, it's over now. Shhh." Loke soothed her as the gun fell out of her grasp...

Ten Minutes later, Gray and Erza entered the scene. All the captives had now been released, the building now cleared of all the thugs.

* * *

 _"In the late hours of the night a Criminal Syndicate was shut down by the courageous group, Fairy Tail. Run by Bora Prominent, a serial killer who had escaped from Prison a few months prior, the criminals had been running a slave trade and were responsible for the deaths of up to Ten confirmed females and the abduction of over Thirty others. Our heart goes out to victims and the family of all those affected but I can say with certainty that we can sleep better at night knowing these criminals have been brought to Justice. I'm Jenny Realight and this is Magnolia Daily."_

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was a fun chapter to write, hopefully I can improve on the action and stuff. I would like to keep future chapters consistent with this length or greater but we'll see.**


End file.
